Song Covers
by Sofia Song
Summary: The Rio characters covering famous songs in different kind of set up. Suggestions are welcome:) partly inspired by karoake night by SlyAssassin.


**(OK guys before you read this,I have a few things to say,I know that's a story called karaoke night by Slyassassin which is quite familiar to what you are about to read,but they are still different in some ways, but anywho,credits for him for coming up with this type of story idea first:) Next song request are also welcome…..basically that's all I have to say, if you guys enjoyed it than I did my job as a writer:)**

In a room that's barely lit,three birds,Blu,Jewel and Sofia were ready to start their cover of See You Again.

Jewel was sat in front of her piano,while Blu held on to his guitar and for Sofia,she was alsoin charge of the piano and not only that,she was also in charge of a drum pad.

Jewel had her eyes closed as she played the starting melody of the song,her wings were moving elegantly across the keyboard,as she played each key with precision and emotion.

When she hit the last key of the starting, it was her cue their start singing. She opened her eyes and sang.

' _It's being a long day without you my friend and I will tell you all about it when I see you again.'_

' _We've come a long way from where we began, oh I will tell you all about it when I see you again,when I see you again'_

Jewel sang the first chorus with her voice full of emotions,hitting all the high and low notes perfectly. With the first chorus over,Jewel lifted her wing off the keyboard and let Sofia and Blu take over the rest.

Sofis placed her wing on the drum pad and started tapping it,while Blu started strumming his Guitar . The combined sound of the two instruments created a great sound,a sound that was pleasing to the ear.

' _Damn,who knew all the plane we flew good things we been through that I will be standing right here talking to you about another path,I know we loved to hit the road and laugh but something told me that it wouldn't last had to switch up look at thing different see the bigger picture,those were the days hard work forever pays,now I see you in a better place'_

Sofia sang the first part of the rap while her wing moved around actively on the drum pad,while Blu couldn't help but dance around at the same time still playing his guitar. Jewel once again had her eyes closed as she tapped her talons,in sync with the rhythm that was being created by Blu and Sofia.

' _Oh,how can we not talk about family when families is all that we got,everything that I've been through you were standing there by my side,now you are gonna be with me for the last ride'_

Blu sang the second part of the rap while he played his guitar. With the rap over,Blu took his wings off the guitar and Sofia removed her wing from the drum pad. There was split second of silence before Jewel started playing the piano,creating the melody that will accompany the chorus.

' _It's been a long day,without you my friend and I will tell you all about it when i see you again'_

Jewel took her wings off the piano and Turned to smile at Sofia. Sofia placed her wing on her piano and continued from where Jewel left off.

' _We come a long way from where we began,oh I will tell you all about it when I see you again,when I see you again,'_

Sofia sang,hitting the high on the perfectly with eyes closed and her voice filled with emotions. Blu started playing his guitar again while Sofia continued playing the keyboard.

' _Aah oh, aah oh Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh,Yeah'_

The three birds sang together,their voices united with a perfect harmony,while they each played their respective instrument.

Jewel and Sofia stopped singing,as it was time for Blu to do his solo rapping.

'' _First you both go out your way And the vibe is feeling strong  
And what's small turn to a friendship A friendship turn to a bond  
And that bond will never be broken  
The love will never get lost  
And when brotherhood come first  
Then the line will never be crossed Established it on our own When that line had to be drawn  
And that line is what we reach  
So remember me when I'm gone (remember me when I'm gone)'_

Blu got his wings back on his guitar while Sofia got her wings onto her drum pad and started tapping the drum pad.

' _How can we not talk about family when families is all that we got,everything I've been through you were standing by my side and now you are gonna be with me for the last ride'_

Both Blu and Sofia shut their eyes after the rap while Jewel placed her wing on her keyboard and looked down at it. Her wings were slowly moving along the keyboard,playing the notes.

' _So let the light guide your way,hold onto every memory as you go and with every road you take,it will always lead you home'_

Jewel sang,her eyes were now closed by despite that,she was still able to play the keyboard perfectly without any mistakes.

' _It's been a long day without you my friend and I will tell you all about it when I see you again,We come a long way from where we began, oh I will tell you all about it when I see you again,when I see you again'_

Jewel opened her eyes when she sang the high note and soon she was joined by Blu and Sofia.

 _Aah oh uh Aah oh  
(Yeah)  
Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
(Ya, ya)  
When I see you again  
(Uh)  
See you again  
(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Yeah, yeah, uh-huh  
When I see you again_

When the song ended,they lifted their wings off their instrument dramatically,before they all turned to face the camera.

The screen fades black and a few seconds later,it showed the three birds sitting on couch.

"Hello guys," They greeted together.

"We hoped you enjoyed our cover and I would dedicate this cover to those who were affected by the terrorist attack in Jakarta and to all of you who may had recently lost someone you love," Jewel said.

"Thanks for being with us and we will see you guys soon," They said their goodbye before the screen went dark.

(OK,so this is the first song,I'm still trying to get use writing stories that have songs in it,so I should be able to improve in future chapters, see you guys soon)


End file.
